


Who am I?

by TheUnlikelyOne



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 25words, GWstorieseverywere, Gen, Who am I?, a man of opposites, they’re actually 24 with the hashtag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnlikelyOne/pseuds/TheUnlikelyOne
Summary: A man of opposites
Kudos: 2





	Who am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Got Reno up for the Gotham Writers monthly challenge #GWstorieseverywere.  
> Prompt: “Who am I?”
> 
> Thought it was cute 🤪 decided to post it here too.
> 
> Notes are longer than the piece itself

Fiery dyed hair in need of a cut. Neatly pressed shirt, a baggy black suit. Snarky as hell. A knife in the boot.


End file.
